


An Extra Special Birthday

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [18]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU future where Chuck, Blaire, Nate, Dan, and Serena live Big Love style with Serena hopping houses. </p><p>Serena and Dan's son Xavier plans an surprise twist for his girlfriend Vicki's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extra Special Birthday

"You and your family have already given me a kitchen, all the equipment that could ever stock it, and all the cookbooks I could ever use in my lifetime. What could you possibly give me this year?" Vicki’s question was asked as her fingers slid along the silk scarf Xavier had tied around her eyes so he could lead her to the kitchen.

By all rights it was her kitchen. Nate never used it and Blair and Chuck had had it renovated a while back so that it was laid out perfectly for any and all baking she might be doing for the family or for herself. Everything in the kitchen had been bought in her favorite color. It even had a not-so-mini library of books, including ones that she had written herself.

Tonight, though, it held the smells of a homemade dinner. Xavier smiled as she inhaled and gave a soft groan, head turning to where she knew he was. "That smells so good."

"I'm really glad. Lots of work went into tonight." Xavier chuckled as he led her to a chair and helped her carefully sit down. He didn't push the chair in though; instead he knelt in front of her. "Why don't you remove the blind fold now."

Vicki's brow arched, though she tugged it off slowly. "You'd think those fingers would be able to," her breath, words, caught in her throat when she looked down at him. "Xavier..."

He smiled up at her, ring box in hand. "You have been so good to me, Vicki. And you mean the world to me. I don't want to ever go through life without you." He opened the box, revealing an elegant, tasteful engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Vicki blinked back tears before she launched herself at him, a move that toppled both of them to the floor. "Yes! Xavier, yes." She kissed him deeply as she smiled brightly. This was possibly the best surprise for her birthday today that he could have done. She had hoped but never expected it. 

He laughed as he hugged her to him and kissed her back just as deeply. "Perfect answer," he murmured against her mouth. He shifted just enough to slide her ring onto her finger. Once it was in place, he dipped to kiss her fingers gently. "I love you, Vicki."

She smiled, hand held out to look at the ring and how lovely it looked on her hand. "I love you too, Xavier." She turned to kiss him again. "This...is perfect. So perfect."

"I'm glad love. Now, dinner, which I cooked for us tonight." He offered a hand to help her up, though she tugged him up once she was on her feet instead.

He led her back to her chair and settled her carefully at her place at the table. He dipped to kiss her happily once she was set. "I have reservations this weekend at a B&B to celebrate you saying yes."

She grinned as she watched him take his own chair. "Tonight keeps getting better the more you speak."

He chuckled, raising his glass of wine. "To my birthday girl. And to our engagement."

She smiled, raising her own glass. "Here, here."


End file.
